Mientras corro, recuerdo cinco cosas que me gustan de ti
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry ve su vida con Draco desde sus recuerdos, y analiza cuanto ama a ese rubio idiota.Respuesto al reto ¿Te atreves? Del foro Oesed.


**¿Te atreves?#1: Mientras corro, recuerdo cinco cosas que me gustan de ti.**

**Resumen: **Harry ve su vida con Draco desde sus recuerdos, y analiza cuanto ama a ese rubio idiota.

Respuesto al reto ¿Te atreves? Del foro Oesed.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino,

**Serie: ¿Te atreves? ** mundodefantasia . foroactivo forum

**Capitulo: 1**

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Caracteres: **1.202

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Le vio dormir y no tuvo el valor de despertarlo. Se veía tan pacifico, tan alejado de todo. Tan en paz consigo mismo.

Se levantó luego de tres minutos, después de haber bebido completamente su imagen. De recorrer con su mirada sus pestañas en reposo, que ni siquiera se movían con su respiración que revotaba en las mejillas ajenas. Tardo dos minutos más en moverse, para rascarse una nalga con descaro. Estiró su cuerpo todo lo largo que era, casi tocando el techo con la punta de sus dedos, mostrando su gloriosa y algo desnutrida desnudez. Caminó de manera pastosa hasta la cómoda que estaba en la esquina de esa clara habitación y sacó de esta una toalla de color blanca. Impoluta. Sólo de esas aceptaba el chico en la cama. En lo personal, a Harry le deba lo mismo si eran negras o marones, pero a Draco no. A Draco sólo le gustaban de color blanca y impecables.

Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta con cuidado. No quería que le rubio despertara. No quería que empezara tan temprano con sus estupideces. Porque lo aceptaba. Amaba a Draco, pero a veces se comportaba como un verdadero cretino.

El frio del primer chorro de agua le hizo estremecer al contacto con su piel aun cálida. Se le erizó hasta el último de sus cabellos y su pene dio un respingo. El agua se templó y pudo disfrutar por fin de su relajante baño. Lavó su cabelló con ese maldito shampoo que a Draco le encantaba, ese con esencia de menta y manzanilla que terminaba picando su nariz cuando lo enjuagaba. No que se quejara de aquel aroma embriagante que parecía despertarlo cuando tenían sexo. El olor a sexo y menta y al jabón de glicerina que le gustaba usar a su amante –y el cual él no cambiaba por el propio de manzana- le daba un bouquet delicioso.

Salió de la ducha y secó su cuerpo a conciencia antes de lavar sus dientes y orinar. Se vistió con parsimonia, poniéndose un bóxer color negro y un buzo de algodón de color gris al igual que la camiseta y claro, sus zapatillas de marca registrada que le había regalado Draco la ultima navidad. Salió del baño y vio que su amante seguía durmiendo y se acercó para dejarle una caricia suave y ver como se removía un poco para luego darse vuelta y voltearse, como todos los días.

Salió de la casa y revisó su reloj. Faltaban tres minutos para las ocho de la mañana y era ya una mañana cálida y agradable.

Sin esperar más comenzó a trotar sintiendo como sus músculos reclamaban al instante. Pero aun así siguió, sabía que si no lo hacía se sentiría peor.

Pasó corriendo por una iglesia muggle. Los devotos entraban en familia. Una que otra solitaria mujer entraba personándose mientras recogía un poco de agua con sus dedos antes de hacer la señal de la cruz en su frente.

Le gustaba ver eso.

Siendo un mago no tenía creencias religiosas como esas, pero una vez, recordó, le rezó a ese Dios al que los muggle adoraban, pidiéndole por la vida de Draco. El día que se enamoró finalmente de ese esquivo rubio.

_Estaba a punto de enfrentarse con el Lord. No había vuelta atrás, no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Sus amigos estaban luchando, gente que no conocía luchaba contra los mortífagos, mientras él se disponía a buscar a Nagiri, la maldita serpiente que faltaba por destruir y así poder dejar a Voldemort si sus partes de alma. Alma podrida, cabe señalar. _

_Tenía que atraparla, por eso no estaba en el campo de batalla. Pero vio por la ventana, vio algo que le heló la sangre a punto de nieve y luego esta se calentó rápidamente. _

_Voldemort estaba ahí, en el colegio, muchos se le enfrentaban y él estaba con ellos. Ese rubio mentecato al que le ordenó –nótese la intensidad- que se quedara a distancia de ese monstruo. Le había hexigido, por la vida del hijo de ambos, que crecia en el viente del rubio, que se quedara aparte. Y pese a que sabía, muy en el fondo de su alma, que no le haría caso, no se imaginó que se fuera a arriesgar… que los fuera a arriesgar a ambos, presentándose frente a Voldemort._

_Comenzó a correr, con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que llegar al patio lo más rápido posible. Sabía que sus barreras mentales no eran lo suficientemente fuertes en este momento, en su condición, como para evitar que Voldemort supiera de su traición y atentara contra su vida. _

_Todo su romance pasó frente a sus ojos. Y Draco era el protagonista de cada momento._

_Draco._

_Su mente gritaba su nombre en medio de la desesperación. _

_Quería volver a escuchar su voz. Aunque esta destilara odio, sarcasmo e injurias. Porque cuando dejaba todo eso, los gemidos y las palabras de amor eran las que más amaba._

_Quería volver a ver sus ojos, esos que parecían témpanos de hielo, pero que brillaron con luz cálida cuando supo de la llegada de su hijo, y la ternura que le demostraron cuando le dijo "te amo" por primera vez._

_Quería volver a sentir sus manos, aquellas que sostenían el poder de destruir un reino entero si es que alguien lo despertaba de su sueño de "belleza", pese a que Harry siempre le decía que no podía ser más bello de lo que ya era._

_Quería volver a tocar su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que incitaba al deseo de los demás, que bien sabía que era propio, que nadie más tendría el gusto y placer de conocer y apreciar._

_Quería volver a sentir su aroma. Esa fragancia a mandarinas que despedía, y a jabón de glicerina. Y que sabía que luego se mesclaría con el aroma de su hijo o hija, el aroma de Draco y su bebé._

_Una maldita lágrima bajó por su ojo al ver por la última ventana a Voldemort poniendo una mano en el hombro de Draco. Sabía que era el final._

"_¡Dios, te lo ruego, protege a Draco y mi hijo!"_

_Su alma gritaba. Su corazón se desembocaba. Y seguía en su mente rogándole a Dios. Mientras que llegaba a la puerta del patio del colegió y desataba su furia contra el Lord, viendo a Draco protegido por Narcisa. _

_La batalla había terminado._

_La luz triunfó y el Lord oscuro cayó por su propia mano._

_Y Harry sintió el aroma de Draco, mientras este le abrasa y mece su cuerpo, diciéndole que todo había terminado._

El gritito de unos niños que se atravesaron en su camino lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Reviso su reloj y este le indicaba que eran las ocho y cincuenta minutos, y la manecilla rozaba el pequeño recordatorio que le avisaba que Maximilian iba a despertar.

Terminó su carrera en el pórtico de su casa, y cuando puso la llave en ranura de la puerta, sintió los pasos de Draco que bajaban. Seguramente con su pequeño de tres años, listo para desayunar.

El entraría, libre de preocupaciones, y les besaría a ambos. Les diría cuanto los amaba y compartirían sus alimentos. No era necesario nada más.

Fin


End file.
